Last Moments
by binky man
Summary: Liara and Jane Shepard, have one last night to say how they feel about each other. I do not own Mass Effect. One-shot


Last Moments

**Last Moments**

Jane Shepard was looking at some of the navigational coordinates for Ilos, when Liara walked in. Shepard blushed slightly, she had been having less than pure thoughts about the Asari before she had walked in.

"Shepard," said Liara quietly, "May I speak with you?"

Shepard got up from her seat and walked over to the Asari smiling.

"I was just think about you." She replied.

"I have been thinking about you to," said Liara happy at the thought that Shepard had her on her mind, "and what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos, I hope we will stop Saren of course, but, part of me fears we may already be too late. There is something I must tell you in case we fail."

"We're not going to fail. I promise." Said Shepard comfortingly.

"Please…" interrupted Liara, "I am not looking for comfort. Saren might already have the conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other."

Liara stepped closer and continued, "These could be our last few moments together, our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special."

Shepard's heart rate increase dramatically at this sentence, "I want this Liara. I do, but are you sure you're ready?"

Liara smiled and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Will you join with me Shepard? Let our bodies and minds unite?"

Desire over came Shepard as she said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Liara pulled Shepard into a fiery kiss while she gently caressed her back. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara deepening their kiss. Liara's hands moved to Shepard's navy shirt, lifting it up slowly.

Shepard backed away and pulled her shirt off over her head, exposing her bare breasts. Liara stepped forward to continue, but Shepard undid her doctor's coat and pulled the Asari's shirt off letting both items fall to the floor.

Both of the women kicked of their shoes, before continuing. They kissed again, as Shepard undid the bra over Liara's firm breasts. Liara kissed down Shepard's neck, over her shoulders and down to her breasts. There she began sucking on the hard nipple of Shepard's right breast, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Liara then pulled down Shepard's, pants and underwear, before getting rid of her own. Now Liara joined her mind with Shepard's, so that everything Liara felt Shepard would feel and vice versa.

She stood up again and kissed Shepard, who caressed her smooth blue skin. Liara slid down again, always touching Shepard. She slowly got back up again and Shepard, stepped back to lie on the bed.

Liara climbed onto the bed and leant down to kiss Shepard, who coiled her arms around her neck and rolled them over so she was on top. Their Shepard kissed her and slid her hands down her body until her hand was between Liara's legs. Liara nodded allowing her to continue, and the commander pushed her fingers into her entrance, causing Liara to gasp and arch her back into Shepard.

Shepard moaned at the shared pleasure and desperate to feel more, thrust her fingers in again and again. Both women we're incredibly wet from the pleasure. Liara, kissed down Shepard's neck, while her right hand massaged Shepard's breast and her left rubbed her ass.

Shepard continued thrusting her hand in and out, causing both women to nearly scream in pleasure as they shared an orgasm. Liara rolled Shepard onto her back and crawled back, so that her face was between Shepard's legs. She lowered her head and pushed her tongue in. Now it was Shepard's turn to moan and arch her back, Liara struggled not to do so herself through the shared pleasure of their bond. Shepard wrapped her legs around Liara's head forcing her in deeper; Liara was forced to stop as both women had a second orgasm. Shepard pulled her up again and the two shared a deep kiss, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Liara awoke, she sat up to see Shepard was already dressed, leaning against her desk while looking Liara up and down.

"By the goddess," said Liara, "that was incredible Shepard."

Shepard grinned lustfully and said, "Ready for round two?"

Liara blushed as she replied with a giggle, "Commander!"

Suddenly joker's voice sounded over theCOMm, "Five minutes ETA to the Mu relay."

Shepard scowled at the speaker in the corner.

Regretfully Liara said to Shepard, "I had better go duty calls. You would not want to keep Joker waiting."

Before she got up to dress she continued, "Shepard? Whatever happens on Ilos… I just wanted to say, Thank you for everything."


End file.
